Harry Potter and the Ancient Human empire
by Neo-Devil
Summary: Harry isn't just mean't to defeat Voldemort, a Month Before the Second book, He Comes across Dudley watching Halo 4 Terminals, and he feels a familier chill to it, It is Time for the Return of The Lord of Admirals.
1. Chapter 1 the Return

Chapter 1: Forthencho Awakes

* * *

Harry is watching Dudley watch the Halo 4 Terminals, it gets to 'Lord of Admirals'.

after watching the scene with the Didact and Librarian...

Didact "Nothing shall come between us"

Several ships come out of Hyperspace, to harry they look familiar for some reason, then he sees men with markings on his face, he looks at one with long hair, and Symmetrical marking on the face.

"Lord of Admirals" the Lord of Admirals turns his head. "We are in position over the forerunner Planet."

"Show me" The Lord orders.

"Population over 2 billion, Forerunner ships on alert and inbound"

"Is it possible, have we gotten ahead of it?" a few seconds later, the hologram showed red.

"Flood Infestation Detected mylord"

* * *

Harry's POV:

Why does this seem so familier, the Flood, why does hearing that bring me dread, even more then Voldemort, that shouldn't be possible.

"Dammit" the Lord curses

I was right it is bad.

the other human speaks up"My lord, the infestation is in a remote Local, Perhaps if we warn the forerunners?"

"If we warn them, we give the FLood time to spread, you know we have no choice." the Screen shows the window"Cleanse the planet."

* * *

Normal POV:

Harry begins seeing and experiencing what the Lord of Admirals: Forthencho experienced, he gains Every single Memory, the marking that he had on him, forms on Harry, he stops holding his head and opens his eyes, "I have Returned, and I shall bring us back to our former Glory."

Dudley notices harry, and he noticed the markings on him, he looks at him with wide eyes, he heard what he said, and fainted.

**[Note: Harry will be able to use wand-less Magic, he may or may not Start going by Forthencho, its up to you really. Also, I want to see more fics with Harry as Forthencho's Reincarnation, how he Regains all the memories is up to you. and please don't complain about the length, this is just an Idea I had in my head for the past few months. if you want to complain, make your own, hell I support you on it. Neo-Devil]**


	2. Chapter 2 the ancient hanger

**I unfortunately can't edit the last chapter...**

**sorry about that...**

**Now comes Chapter 2, And I shall try to be better with this one.**

**the reason why I haven't been on, well...I am a focused Role player, so yeah...**

**I tend to play RPG's alot...its kinda what I do, and it may be evident in this chapter...Now for chapter 2!**

Normal POV(From now on, it will ONLY be normal POV)

Harry/Forthencho looks at Dudley then looks over at the other games he has, 'hmm, interesting, wandless magic is used here in these games, I wonder...' he decides to test a theory, he puts his wand on the game disks, 'now, if I'm right, if I put magic here on these games and...' he looks over at another set of cases, containing a show he was obviously kept from watching, either by school or by the Dursleys. he put focused magic into the wand, which touched the games, the games being the series called Legend of Zelda, another series called Final Fantasy, along with others.

'So, my theory was correct...' He thinks to himself as knowledge from the games went into his mind, he decided to test and see if one of the games 'spells' would work. he aims his hand at himself and chants "Cure" while using magic, it worked perfectly, and seeing his success, he just smirked to himself. He heard Stirring and looked over at Dudley, Deciding it would be better to not be seen, he takes the cases containing the show he was kept from watching, and went off to his room.

In his room, he looks out the window, and looks around, remembering this world, and knowing secrets that he had hidden on the planet. He left the Dursleys' house at night, and went off to reach the ancient secrets he had left behind. He went into the woods, and into a cave, he turned on his night vision which he got from the elder scrolls games, he traveled further into the cave, his hand on the wall, as if trying to reach for something. 'Nothing will stop me!' he thinks to himself as bats and rocks fall before him, stopping his path. After Clearing the Rocks, he went even further. Then, he reached a dead end, He had his hand on the wall, then, he pushes, a rock goes inward, and a cavern door opens, he goes in, the door closing behind him.

He walks along a metal passageway. 'shame its gotten so dusty...' he looked at his watch, 7:00 AM, 'morning already huh, 'sigh'' he continued forward, and pressed a button, and put in the password, causing the door to open. He walked in, and lights all over turned on, revealing a massive Vessel. 'ah, my new ship.' The ship in question, is a ship of the exact same Class as his old Capital Ship. "Darwin, This is Forthencho, I have returned." when he said this, a hologram of a man appeared on a pedastal right next to him.

Forthencho sits in a chair, "well, its good to see you again Forthencho, and I must say, you look Different." Darwin states to him.

"Indeed, I am supposed to be dead, twice over now, I wonder how I came back though..." Forthencho ponders.

"hmm, it may be because your brainwaves left your old body and went in search of a new vessel, I detected it here 20 years ago, perhaps it went into your body's mother and so on?" Darwin Suggests.

"Perhaps that may indeed be the case, and perhaps seeing that oh so familiar scene, unlocked my memories..." he pauses, then frowns. "now what to do about this 'Voldemort'? I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of him, no," he narrows his eyes "he is an obstacle in my path to bring humanity to glory, and the man is like a cockroach, Scan the area for dark energy." Darwin begins the scan, beginning with the ship.

"Dark energy detected milord, its, its in the scar on your forehead!" Darwin states a little shocked.

Forthencho's eyes widen 'shit!' his eyes narrow again "Dammit!" he closes his eyes, preparing himself for the confrontation that is about to happen.

**[okay, quite a better chapter if I must say so myself. but as said last chapter, this story will also count as a challenge, The challenge being: Make Harry the Reincarnation of Forthencho: The Lord of Admirals, how he gains the memories and what he can do is up to you, along with what he is going to do. Neo-Devil]**


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation of the mind

**[now for chapter 3! if you wish to comment, use Private messaging for now, as I do not think I am done with this chapter yet, and it may still need improvement, in PM's give me some advice on what else I should do with this chapter...]**

Inside the Scar Mindscape...

Harry/Forthencho stands before the door to the mindscape, it is a large white door, with a black lightning bolt symbol on it, Forthencho stands before it in his original form from when he was the Lord of Admirals. 'Open!' The door opens, and Forthencho walks in, (you are soon to find out what his main ability from Fairy Tail shall be.) he sees the shadow of Tom Riddle, who reveals himself.

"well well well, it appears your more interesting then I first thought Boy!" The Dark Lord states, his yellow eyes staring at Forthencho.

"well, Voldemort, since you are in my mind, you shall be my test subject to test some of my old abilities from when I was Leader of all of Humanity..." he then suddenly turns into a giant(I chose Titan!) a massive fist smashes Voldemort, but doesn't kill him. "now that, was my main ability in my original form, but, I think I'll go with something else this time, but first, lets test each ability I could possibly use in my new body..." Voldemort gets up, and looks at Forthencho with actual intrest, never has he ever seen something like this... Forthencho then crosses his arms, in a very familiar position(for those who watched Fairy tail, I think you get what I am about to do...) golden giant Magic Circles appear above them, all aimed at the general area. Forthencho is glowing a bright gold aura. "Fairy Law, Invoked!" (Pulled this, because of just how fucking powerful the move is.) Voldemort is just looking at this with a freaked out look on his face, and for the first time, is actually frightened for his own existence. A Large Light strikes down from the circles, and hits both of them, Forthencho comes out unscathed, but Voldy on the other hand...well, he ain't getting up any time soon...

Meanwhile, with Voldemort's Wraith...

Voldemort looks for a safe area for his wraith to hide, until his loyal servant arrives to help him. but then, he felt an enormous amount of pain, and let out a silent scream of pain.

back to Forthencho's mind...

"count yourself honored Voldemort, you have just experienced one of the most powerful Light Magic of all time! Now, you have at the count of 3 to Kneel before me, or face the consequences!" Forthencho orders Tom with a very stern look on his face that says No nonsense. Tom Kneels, but with much reluctance, and sneers as well.

Forthencho leaves, but not without putting Voldemort in a mental cage with no key.

Back in the ship, Forthencho awakes. "Darwin, give me some wires..." (I am going with the Lightning Dragon slayer magic...)

**[well, its getting interesting, isn't it? and yes, I am going with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, but I may mix it up a bit, Metal, Lightning, and Fire, that's the plan, as for how the ship got there, okay, remember the fact that the ancient human empire spanned several worlds, would it really surprise you if one was Earth and they secretly put ships here, I mean really? Neo-Devil.]**


End file.
